yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
FIGHT TO WIN
' FIGHT TO WIN' is the twelfth song by Your Favorite Martian. It was released on Jun 29, 2011. Lyrics and vocals are by Ray William Johnson, DeStorm, and McSwagger. Music is by McSwagger. Post Supervisor is Dan Flesher. Lyrics Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We’re kickin’ ass now) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We bring the house down) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We crush our enemiers) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight to win (We bringin’ to their knees) I step in the arena I get my knuckles crackin’ I try to keep it clean But who knows what could happen I see a long row, an ensemble Of the best fighters from a combo of consoles First came Ryu, a guy who cries (HADOUKEN!) As he tries to fight you I checked the dude in his chest Just before I shocked Blanka When I kicked the fool directly in his testicles Sub-Zero felt the need to freeze me Exsqueeze me? That’s cheesy His ass left bleeding I Falcon Punched Captain Falcon Just as I Super Smashed Mario up in his mustache Panda gets up in my face and I’m thinking That I’mma have to beat him ’til he’s pleadin’ for extinction Leavin’ knuckle imprints on his eyelids I ain’t sayin’ video games make me violet But.. Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We’re kickin’ ass now) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We bring the house down) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We crush our enemiers) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight to win (We bringin’ to their knees) C-c-c-c-combo breaker! Awww. I think I’m hit bad Life bar almost depleted DESTORM Tag and I’m glad that you passed it to me Which on of the cowards Wanna bring the beef? If you wanna harm me, better bring an army Step in my way and I’m smashing your feet Throw the knife. Pass it to me I’mma slash Jin down to the white meat Then I’m calling out Ken (Let’s take it to the streets) Then I’m breaking his back and I’m breaking his teeth And my Chun-Li kick gotcha taking a seat Kasumi did I catch you at a bad time? You can try to run but your ass mine FLATLINE! Now that her ass is dying over there I’m goin’ ater Kuma the Bear Beat ya ’till you look like Yogi the Bear Using my bare hands holding your hair Where Scorpion at? I’mma cause him harm Death to Ayane though she a bomb Hit her with a bomb Whole lot of bombs Bombs she the bomb Bomb bomb bomb bomb Heihachi came from Tekken trying to step into the game But I couldn’t pronouce his name So I put my weapon through his chest frame Ripped out Lizardman’s tongue He’s dumb with silence And I ain’t saying video games make me violent But.. Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We’re kickin’ ass now) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We bring the house down) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We crush our enemiers) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight to win (We bringin’ to their knees) Ain’t nothing like whippin’ your ass (whippin’ your ass) ‘Cause I love whippin’ your ass (I love ass) Ain’t nothing like whippin’ your ass (whippin’ your ass) ‘Cause I love whippin’ your… I step back to the arena bringin’ death Who doubted me? I’m ripping out Nightmare’s spine (FATALITY!) The crowd cheets, shocked then silent I ain’t sayin’ video games make me violent But.. Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We’re using cheat codes) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (Our thumbs are bleeding now!) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win (We’re stuck up in our rooms!) Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight to win (We never Rage Quit!) List of =3 videos that used this song These are a list of =3 videos that use this video at the end of it's video. CHAINSAW ACCIDENT DRUNK PHILOSOPHY! Video Notes/Trivia *This is the second music video collab with another youtuber the first was in ORPHAN TEARS featuring Wax Category:Songs